My Immortal
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: A song fic for Jennifer's body  Needy/ Jennifer . Needy's POV


My Immortal

A song fic for Jennifer's body Needy/ Jennifer . Needy's POV

**Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body **

She was drunk and she knew it. She just killed Low Shoulder and escaped form the crazy house. She thought after killing the Satan worshiping band , she would feel better. But she still felt empty, she missed her best friend. She wished she could go back in time to stop it all and save Jennifer, or … just to tell Jennifer that she loved her. But she can't and all she could do was dream of the girl she fell in love with , followed by nightmare's of killing her. Needy was on the edge of the Devil Kettle looking down into the water. Anita started to sing.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
>And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave<br>Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase<em>

**Flashback age 5**

" **Can I play here to," asked A little five year old girl . She had long dark brown hair and dark blue eye's, she was dressed in a beautiful pink dress. The little girl in the sandbox looked up and shyly nodded her head yes. **

" **I'm Jennifer Check" said Jennifer as she smiled at the blonde.**

" **Anita Lewinsky, nice to meet you" said Anita as she played with the sand.**

" **Anita,... if you say it really really fast it sound's like I need ya. That's what I'm going to call you Needy, cuz I'm always gonna need ya." said Jennifer as she smiled. Anita looked up , she was confused at the girl in front of her.**

" **Alright Needy, let's play house you can be the mommy and I'll be the daddy. " said Jennifer as she pulled out her baby doll.**

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<em>

**Flash back age 15**

" **Remember how we used to play Mommy and daddy all the time when we were kid's" asked Jennifer as she had a dazed look on her face.**

" **Yes, I do , Your such a good husband. All way's brought home the bacon for the baby and me." said Needy as she smiled thinking of how Jennifer was so determinate to have a happy life in the play house.**

" **Let's play a new game. It's like Mommy and Daddy but it's before Mommy and Daddy. It's called Boyfriend and Girlfriend. " said Jennifer as she kissed Needy on the lip's. **

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
>Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind<br>Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me<em>

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase<br>_

**Flashback Age 16**

" **Why, why did she have to die." cried Jennifer as she held on to Needy. Needy Held Jennifer in her arm's rubbing her back. **

" **I don't know Jenny, I really don't know. But I do know she's in heaven shes with god and all his angel's." said Needy as she tried to sooth her best friend. Jennifer and her got back Grandma Check's funeral.**

" **Promise me, you'll never leave me. Promise me you'll always love me and be by my side." said Jennifer as she pleaded with Needy.**

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<em>

**Flashback The Night Jennifer Died. **

" **Cross out Jennifer." said Needy as she cut a X on Jennifer's body. She pulled back and stabed her heart.**

" **My …. tit" spit out Jennifer as she was dying.**

" **No, your heart" said Needy as she let go of the box cutter.**

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along<br>When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me, me, me_

Needy finished the song, all the flashback's came back to her. She was crying , she was hurting so Bad.

" I miss you Jen, I really miss you. I hope I see you in hell." said Needy as she jumped in to the water vortex.

**Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body **

I love this song It's my immortal by evanesence

.


End file.
